House of Doom!
by Marisa-san
Summary: What do you get when you stick the Inuyasha characters into a house, and they all go nuts? Read to find out! Based off of the Surreal life. Longer Summary Inside. If you're looking for a good laugh, this it it! [OFF HIATUS! CHP 8 is FINALLY UP!]
1. Interviews

**House of Doom!**

**Chapter One**: Interviews

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha or anything about Inuyasha, because Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, who's very cool, and I think you all agree.

**Note: You do not have to read this if you don't want! Chapter two is where the fic really starts, these are just the interviews of all the characters!**

**Summary: **On this 'show' we will be taking the Inuyasha gang, and some various characters from the manga/show and stick them all in a house together, 'till they go nuts! They can leave at any time, but once they leave, then can never come back! Never come back! Never come back… -ahem- So, basically, the show just keeps going till there is only one person in the house left! Little do they know, they kind of... don't win anything! Haha. Oh well! So, in this 'episode', we will be interviewing the people that will be staying in our 'mansion'!

**

* * *

**

(Crowd cheers enthusiastically.)

(Inside an office, on stage.)

Marisa ((our hostess!)): First on the list, we have the most beautiful hanyou in all the lands, please welcome to the stage, Inuyasha!

(Crowd cheers for my lovely Inuyasha)

Inuyasha: (Sits down and looks around, this TV setting new to him)

Marisa: Welcome to the show, Inuyasha! It's very exciting to have you and your gang here!

Inuyasha: Keh.

Marisa: So, we're just going to go through a list of things to ask you, to get our audience better acquainted with you.

Inuyasha: Keh.

Marisa: Alright, so, what is your full name?

Inuyasha: Inuyasha.

Marisa: But what's your full name? You know, like with your last name and stuff.

Inuyasha: (blink)

Marisa: Um, okay. Do you have an occupation?

Inuyasha: (blink)

Marisa: Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: Yeah?

Marisa: Do you have an occupation?

Inuyasha: (blink)

Marisa: Forget it. So, how old are you? We're dying to know!

Inuyasha: Uhh..

Marisa: What?

Inuyasha: I don't know. Everything's so confusing.

Marisa: …Okay! Well, uh, can you even name all your living relatives?

Inuyasha: That ass, Sesshoumaru. He isn't staying here is he?

Marisa: Yuppo.

Inuyasha: I'm going kick his ass! RAWR!!!1!1one

Marisa: O.o Er, yeah. So, who're your love interests?

Inuyasha: Er... Kikyou… I guess.

Marisa: That's it?

Inuyasha: Yes.

Marisa: Aren't you forgetting someone?

Inuyasha: If you're talking about Kagome-

Marisa: No you idiot! I was talking about me!! (cries)

Inuyasha: O.O

Marisa: (dries tears) Sniffle... Well, for the sake of this show/fic, I'll keep going. _Isn't _there something between you and Kagome?

Inuyasha: (blink)

Marisa: Dammit, Inuyasha! Just answer the questions and stop acting like an idiot!

Inuyasha: But...

Marisa: Well is there or isn't there?

Inuyasha: Well she may love me but that doesn't mean I love her. (crosses arms.)

Marisa: Oh c'mon, it's _soooooo _obvious.

Inuyasha: (blink) It is?

Marisa: …

Inuyasha: (blink)

Marisa: I can't believe you like Kagome! What about _me!_ GET OUT!

(audience sits there and watches Inuyasha get pushed out for being such an idiot.)

Marisa: Next on our list is the loveable Kagome! Yaaay! Please welcome our modern-aged miko to the stage!

(Audience cheers)

Marisa: I hope to god you're more intelligent than Inuyasha.

Kagome: Of course I am! I am a grade nine student that has been educated at school… so I hope I am smarter than him!

Marisa: Me too. Otherwise it'd be totally pathetic and utterly humiliating…

Kagome: (cough)

Marisa: (cough)

Kagome: I was only coughing so you'd get on with the questions.

Marisa: Oh, right.

Kagome: (cough)

Marisa: So, what is your full name?

Kagome: Kagome Higurashi.

Marisa: Do you have an occupation?  
Kagome: I am a grade nine student!

Marisa: Okay! So, how old are you?

Kagome: I'm obviously fifteen if I'm in grade nine.

Marisa: Uh… well… you could have been fourteen!

Kagome: Do I look fourteen?

Marisa: Yes, yes you do.

Kagome: (rolls eyes)

Marisa: Are you in love with Inuyasha?

Kagome: (blushes) That came out of no where.

Marisa: Well are you or aren't you!

Kagome: I wouldn't call it love… (whispering) or maybe I would.

Marisa: What- what did you say!!!

Kagome: (Backs away)

Marisa: That's right, you run away, you- you- Inuyasha stealer!

Kagome: (blink)

Marisa: (Turns into crazy youkai and eats some audience members)

Kagome: Can I get off this show?

Marisa: (Calms down) Well yeah but.. if you leave then Kikyou gets Inuyasha.

Kagome: Fine I'll stay.

Marisa: Can I have Buyo?

Kagome: Huh?

Marisa: He's just so cute! I wanna roll him off a roof!

Kagome: W-what!  
Marisa: He's just so fat I wanna chuck him outta my arms and into the snow!

Kagome: No you can't have him!  
Marisa: (Starts transforming back into youkai)

Kagome: You still can't have him! (Runs off stage)

Marisa: You're lucky you got away (Shakes fist) Next we're interviewing Kikyou.

(Audience Boos)

Marisa: Screw you guys, Kikyou is ma home girl. Seriously though, have you ever considered how it feels for her to be dead, then revived only to watch her one and only love fall in love with someone who IS her but she can't even feel it!?

Kikyou: O.o

Marisa: HEY KIKYOU!

Kikyou: O.o

Marisa: So what's your full name?

Kikyou: Kikyou.

Marisa: (Sigh) Full name.

Kikyou: Kikyou.

Marisa: You really don't have a last name?

Kikyou: Not that you're aware of, obviously.

Marisa: Good point. So! Do you have an occupation.

Kikyou:

Marisa:

Kikyou:

Marisa:

Kikyou:

Marisa: Well are you going to say something?

Kikyou:

Marisa: Dammit! You are all so stupid!

Kikyou:

Marisa: I'll just get to the interesting stuff. Are you in love with Inuyasha?

Kikyou:

Marisa:

Kikyou: Uh-huh.

Marisa:

Kikyou:

Marisa: RAAAAAAWR!!!!11 I'll kill you!

Kikyou:

Marisa: RAAAAAAWR!!!!11 Inuyasha is mine!!

Kikyou:

Marisa: Aren't you scared of me?

Kikyou: The hell?

Marisa: Huh?

Kikyou: Can I have your soul?

Marisa: What the hell!

Kikyou: Pretty please?

Marisa: No! You creepy bitch! Get off my stage!

Kikyou:

Marisa:

Kikyou:

Marisa: DAMMIT! GET OFF MY STAGE!

(Audience sits there, bored.)

Marisa: (Cough) Next person on the list is... Miroku!  
(Audience claps, so women run before they are seen by Miroku)

Marisa: So! Welcome Miroku!  
Miroku: Konnichiwa.

Marisa: Hehe.

Miroku: Hehehe.

Marisa: Hehehehe.

Miroku: (cough) Heh.

Marisa: Right! So, what is your... forget that. Do you love Sango?

Miroku: All ladies.

Marisa: But Sango in particular.

Miroku: Why do you ask?

Marisa: Because readers only care about couples and pairings.

Miroku: Oh I see… That's like how women only care about if you're ready to settle down and raise a family, and I'm all "raise a family? Are you crazy? I have millions of women to womanize-"

Marisa: …ANYWAY. So you and Sango! Love isn't it?

Miroku: Sure.

Marisa: OOOOOOO kawaii!

Audience: OOOOOOO kawaii!

Miroku: OOOOOOO kawaii!

Marisa: (smacks Miroku) You don't get to ooo.

Miroku: Why?

Marisa: Cause I said so.

Miroku: Why?  
Marisa: Cause I said so.

Miroku: Why?  
Marisa: Cause I said so!

Miroku: Why?

Marisa: Shut the hell up!

Miroku: Why?  
Marisa:

Miroku: Why?

Marisa:

Miroku: Why?

Marisa:

Miroku: Why?

Marisa:

Miroku: Why?

Marisa: Do you love Hachi?

Miroku: Why?

Marisa: Cause I think you love him. If you say "why" then you love him.

Miroku: Why?

Marisa: You love Hachi!  
Miroku: But..

Marisa: Hachi/Sango/millions of women lover!

Miroku: o.o!

Marisa: Hachi/Sango/millions of women lover!

Miroku: o.o!

Marisa: Hachi/Sango/millions of women lover!

Miroku: o.o!

Marisa: Hachi/Sango/millions of women lover!

Miroku: o.o!

Marisa: Hachi/Sango/millions of women lover!

Miroku: o.o!

Marisa: Now get out, I've had my fun with you.

Miroku: Pfft, n00b.

Marisa: (smacks) Get ouuuuut!

(Audience yawns)

Marisa: Next we have Sango. Whipee.

Sango: Hi!

Marisa: Hey.  
Sango: How are you?

Marisa: Good, and yourself?

Sango: Good! What are you doing?

Marisa: Hosting a show! You?  
Sango: Being interviewed on a show, isn't that weird, how we're both on a show?  
Marisa: Yeah! Totally weird!

Sango: I know! So I was talking to Inuyasha and he was all like (blink blink) and it was so annoying!

Marisa: Oh my god, I know right?

Sango: Yeah!

Marisa: So I have to go interview someone, so I'll talk to you later.

Sango: Okay bye.

Marisa:

Sango:

Marisa:

Sango:

Marisa:

Sango:

Marisa: Hi welcome to the show!

Sango: Hiya!

Marisa: How do you feel about that lech, Miroku. Do you love him?

Sango: Pfft (blushes)

Marisa: Well?

Sango: nooo..

Marisa: Yes?

Sango: nooo!

Marisa: Yes?  
Sango: NO!

Marisa: Oh.

Sango: Okay bye!

Marisa:

Sango: Okay bye!  
Marisa: Good, get out.

Marisa: Next we have Shippou. Oh goody.

Shippou: (Squeak)

Marisa: Fox! (pulls tail)

Shippou: (Pulls hair)

Marisa: (Pulls eyes)

Shippou: Ow.

Marisa: Good. Do you love me?

Shippou: Yes.

Marisa: Then lets go get married.

Shippou: Okay.

Marisa: Meet me around the corner.

Shippou: Okay. (leaves)

Marisa: Now that that's over with... please welcome Kaede.

(Audience boos, I join in ((GOD I HATE HER ha-ha)))

Marisa: Yeah, you're pretty boring.

Kaede: Ye know ye should not ye say such yeness ye foul youkai ye are a ye disgrace ye ye okay ye?

Marisa: Out.

Kaede: (Stumbles out with her walking stick)

Marisa: Next we have.. Myouga. Oh whoopee.

(Audience sits there)

Myouga: Hello lord Marisa.  
Marisa: I could get used to that!  
Myouga: A hoi hoi!

Marisa:

Myouga: A hoi hoi!

Marisa: Exactly how does someone as unintelligent as you end up helping someone as great as Inuyasha, or even someone as great as his father?

Myouga: (blink)

Marisa: (twitch)

Myouga:

Marisa: Okay leave, I have nothing to ask you.

Myouga: A hoi hoi!  
Marisa: (turns into youkai)

Myouga: (flees)

Marisa: (turns back) Okay, please welcome Kouga!

(Everyone in the audience has left by now)

Kouga: Where's Kagome?

Marisa: You're right, you and Kagome should be together.

Kouga: You're the first person who's ever told me that! Wowee!

Marisa: You know I am just saying that because I love Inuyasha.

Kouga: Ew.

Marisa: Ew yourself.

Kouga: Ew.

Marisa: Ew yourself.

Kouga: Ew.

Marisa: Ew yourself.

Kouga: Ew.

Marisa: Ew yourself.

Kouga: Ew.

Marisa: Ew yourself.

Kouga: Ew.

Marisa: Ew yourself.

Kouga: (Cough)

Marisa: Do you all have a disease or something! You wont stop coughing! It's making me crazy!

Kouga: You really don't get it?

Marisa: SHUT UPPPPPP!

Kouga: NOOOOOOOO!

Marisa: YEEEEEEES!

Kouga: NOOOOOOOO!

Marisa: (Pulls out hair)

Kouga: (Pulls out picture of Kagome)

Marisa: That's a nice picture.

Kouga: I know.

Marisa: (nods)

Kouga: (nods more)

Marisa: YEEEEEEES!  
Kouga: NOOOOOOOO!

(hour later of saying yes and no)

Marisa: Please welcome Sesshoumaru, aka Fluffy!!

(Audience all sighs dreamily)

Marisa: Sesshy-moof! How ya doin'!

Sesshoumaru: Shut up, you weak human.

Marisa: You're gonna be OOC, I can feel it.

Sesshoumaru: Shut up, you, controlling my life.

Marisa: Oh that's right, Sesshoumaru, I can control you!  
Sesshoumaru: I am a little pansy that loves to jump and dance, especially when it's raining men! Anyway, it's really exciting, but then my pants are all wet (you know, from the rain of course) so then I go inside and take them off, because they are all wet and I don't like it. I always make sure I take off my fluffy before I play in the rain though, I wouldn't want it to get damaged. Anyway, then I go into the bathroom and spend twenty million hours making my hair dry, and nice and so it doesn't ever get knotted, even when fighting my beautiful brother. Then I look at myself in the mirror and practice telling lame jokes to prepare for my comedy club, such as "Which days of the week are the weakest days?" "WEEKDAYS!" Ahahahhaha. (snort)

Marisa: (Smiles sweetly)

Sesshoumaru: You're a bitch.

Marisa: Am I? Am I reaaaally?

Sesshoumaru: Yes.

Marisa: Okay, so do you love Rin?

Sesshoumaru: Bitch.

Marisa: Do you!

Sesshoumaru: No.

Marisa: Oh.

Sesshoumaru: Hmph.

Marisa: Do you love Kagura?

Sesshoumaru: No.

Marisa: Yeah you dooooo! You're lucky I don't have her in this fic!

Sesshoumaru: Whatever. (sniff) (whispering) I miss her.

Marisa: Do you love Winterphox?

Sesshoumaru: Yes.

Marisa: n.n

Sesshoumaru: Stop making me say such idiotic things!

Marisa: C'mon Sesshy-moof, you said that of your own free will.

Sesshoumaru: No I didn't.

Marisa: Yes you did.

Sesshoumaru: No I didn't.

Marisa: Yes you did.

Sesshoumaru: No I didn't.

Marisa: Yes you did. Anyway, do you love Jaken?

Sesshoumaru: Yes.

Marisa: Oh maaaaah gawd!

Sesshoumaru: I'LL KILL YOU! KILL! GAAAAH!!!!11one

(Hours later, after Sesshoumaru chased me around the studio for idiotic reasons, it was Rin's time to be interviewed.)

Marisa: Hi.

Rin: Hi.

Marisa: You look like Kagome.

Rin: Arigato. Rin thinks Kagome is beautiful.

Marisa: Maybe if you like Inuyasha stealers.

Rin: Rin wouldn't steal.

Marisa: Yeah you would, don't lie.

Rin: (blink)  
Marisa: (Eye twitches.)

Rin: Sesshoumaru-sama is cool.

Marisa: I am too.

Rin: Me three.

Marisa: Me four.  
Rin: Me five.

(Hours later)

Marisa: Me 7,542,353,700,887

Rin: Me 7,542,353,700,888

(Hours later)

Marisa: So anyway, I won that counting thing, and there is nothing you can do about it.  
Rin: Okay.

Marisa: So do you love Jaken?

Rin: Yes.

Marisa: Okay, she said that of her own free will.

Rin: As a friend. No, not as a friend. Yes as a friend. I love me. You love me. I love you & you love me, let's take turns hugging barney!

Marisa: Okay, no.

(Audience watches as Rin runs away. Actually, the audience isn't an audience, it's just one person. And the last person who happens to be Luigi!(Not mine.) haha, get it? It's like in Paper Mario when Luigi is in your audience.. Haha.. Oh god I'm a nerd)

Marisa: Last person to be interviewed! Wowsa, this took up 10 pages. I'll be surprised if anyone reads this. Not a loss though, cause no one likes you, Jaken.

Jaken: (sniffle)

Marisa: Yeah, too lazy to put Naraku, Kagura, Kohaku, people like that in.

Jaken: Why're you telling me this?

Marisa: Get out.

Jaken: k.

Marisa: k.

Jaken: So.

Marisa: I said out.

Jaken: k.

**

* * *

**

If anyone actually read all that, AND reviewed, I'll hug you to death! I was just bored and wrote all this up! Yeah me:D :D :D!

Review please!


	2. Room Pickers

**House of Doom**

**Chapter One**: Room pickers!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha or anything about Inuyasha, because Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, who's very cool, and I think you all agree.

* * *

Marisa: Our contestants have entered the house! Dun dun duuuun! They're picking rooms and unpacking their stuff, let's go see!**

* * *

**

Kagome: Sango Sango! Pick the room next to mine!

Sango: Why?

Kagome: What?

Sango: Why?

Kagome: Don't you wanna be next to me?

Sango: Okay.

Kagome: Don't act stupid.

Sango: Sorry.

Miroku: Is that your room Sango? (Points to Sango's room)

Sango: No.

Miroku: Who's then?

Sango: Sesshoumaru's!

Miroku: Sweet! I want the room next to it.

Sango: Ew you sicko.

Miroku: o.o?

Sango: Shut up.

Miroku: Okay.

Sango: Go pick that room. (points to random room)

Miroku: Why?

Sango: Because Sesshoumaru hates you and will kick your ass if you even come near him.

Miroku: But...

Sango: GO!

Miroku: Fine. (leaves)

Kagome: Okay, I put all my stuff in my room.

Sango: Okay.

Kagome: So... go put your stuff in your room.

Sango: Which one?

Kagome: The one beside mine! Gawd!

Sango: Okay.

**

* * *

**

Jaken: Sesshoumaru-sama, why are we here!

Sesshoumaru: I don't know.

Jaken: o.o?

Sesshoumaru: Because I looooove it here! It's so nice I want to eat your face!

Jaken: O.O

Sesshoumaru: Dammit Marisa! (shakes fist)

Rin: Sesshoumaru-sama! I want a room beside Kagome-chan.

Sesshoumaru: Then go.

Jaken: Nothing is stopping you, you stupid girl.

Rin: k.

Jaken: k.

Rin: k.

Jaken: k.

Sesshoumaru: Flowers!

Rin: Flowers!

Sesshoumaru: DAMMIT MARISA!

Rin: o.o?

Sesshoumaru: Go.

Rin: k. (leaves)

Jaken: I'll pick the room beside yours, m'lord.

Sesshoumaru: Okay.

Jaken: (happy)

Sesshoumaru: Dammit, stop Marisa. Not funny. Anyway, Jaken, don't you dare go in the room beside mine, you smell like crap and I don't even wanna be around you!

Jaken: But...

Sesshoumaru: You heard me, that room, and that room, and all these rooms around me wont have you contaminating them!

Jaken: (walks off slowly, sadly)

Sesshoumaru: (Goes in room and unpacks all his stuff, closes door, and brushes hair)

**

* * *

**

Myouga: Inuyasha-sama!

Inuyasha: Piss off.

Myouga: But Inuyasha-sama!

Inuyasha: Go the hell away!

Myouga: I want a room beside yours!

Inuyasha: You don't even need a room, you're the size of my nail. Give your room to me, and then I can have two.

Myouga: Anything for you, Inuyasha-sama.

Inuyasha: Where's Kikyou?

Myouga: Don't you love Kagome?

Inuyasha: PISS OFF! (flicks the flea away)

Kikyou: (picking room beside Sesshoumaru)

Inuyasha: Kikyou!

Kikyou: Great, it's dog boy.

Inuyasha: Me lub yew!

Kikyou:

Inuyasha:

Kikyou: Anyway, bye. (goes in room and locks door)

Inuyasha: (cries like a pansy)

Sesshoumaru: Is that my brother I hear crying like a pansy? (opens door)

Inuyasha: Is that my brother I see brushing his hair like a pansy?

Sesshoumaru: (evil eyes) We're even. (Goes back in room.)

Inuyasha: Fine, where is Kagome? (Sees Kouga picking room across from Kagome's) NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Kouga: YEEEEEEEEEEES!

Inuyasha: NOOOOOOOO!

Kouga: YEEEEEEEEEEES!

Inuyasha: NOOOOOOOO!

Kouga: Okay shut up now.

Inuyasha: Okay. Can I have your room now?

Kouga: No.

Inuyasha: Yes.

Kouga: No.

Inuyasha: Fine then I get the two beside you.

Kouga: Two?

Inuyasha: I get Myouga's.

Kouga: Oh.

Inuyasha: If you pull anything with Kagome I'll beat the shit out of you.

Kouga: Okay. I will.

Inuyasha: k. Wait what?

Kouga: Can I go in my room now?  
Inuyasha: Okay.

Kouga: Bye.

Inuyasha: Bye. Yay! I have Kagome AND Kikyou on either side of me. n.n

Kagome: Osuwari.

Inuyasha: Ow.

(As it stands, the rooms are as so)

((Jaken)).,.,.,.,. ((Miroku)).,.,.,.,.((Kaede))

((Sango)).,.,.,.,.((Inuyasha)).,.,.,.,.((Sesshoumaru))

((Kagome)).,.,.,.,.((Kouga)).,.,.,.,.(( Kikyou))

((Rin)).,.,.,.,.,.,.,((Inuyasha)).,.,.,.,.((Shippou))

Inuyasha: RAAAAAMEEEEEEN!

Kagome: Osuwari.

Inuyasha: What was that for!  
Kagome: Dunno. Cuz I wanted to.

Shippou: Tee-hee.

Kaede: Hee ye hee ye ye ha hoo ye ya hoo.

(Everyone looks at Kaede and runs away)

Kaede: (Cries like a pansy)

Sesshoumaru: Is that some old lady I hear crying like a pansy?

Inuyasha: Yes.

Sesshoumaru: Okay.

Miroku: Sango!

Sango: Kagome!

Kagome: Inuyasha!

Inuyasha: Ramen!

Ramen: Noodles!

Noodles:

Everyone but Inuyasha: O.o

Inuyasha: I love you Ramen...

Ramen: I love you too, buddy.

Kaede: (Cries like a pansy)

Miroku: (Cries like Miroku)

Sango: Why're you crying, houshi-sama?

Miroku: I don't know, I felt like it. (Gropes Sango's butt)

Sango: PERVERT! (drops haricots on head)

Miroku: Ow… it hurts.

Inuyasha: RAMEN!

Sesshoumaru: FLOWERS!

(Everyone stares at Sesshoumaru.)

Sesshoumaru: DAMMIT!

**

* * *

**

End of chappy two! Please review! n.n Much appreciated if you do!


	3. You didn't tell me!

**House of Doom!**

**Chapter three: **You didn't tell me!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha or anything about Inuyasha, because Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

Kaede: (In kitchen preparing breakfast.)

Kagome: Kaede, can I help you with breakfast before everyone gets up?

Rin: Rin too!

Kaede: Ye know ye not smart yet ye know ye dont ye?

Rin: Me?

Kaede: YE!

Kagome: Huh? You're making no sense with all this ye stuff...

Kaede: YE!

Kagome: That's it! If these people don't get their brains back, I'll kick someone in the nuts!

Rin: Rin has no nuts.

Kagome: O.o

Kaede: YE!

Kagome: I just wanted to do a good thing, help with breakfast.

Rin: Oh, okay.

Kagome: k.

Kaede: YE!

Miroku: What's going on? All I can hear from my wall is YE!

Kagome: Dammit Miroku!

Miroku: o.o?

Kagome: (Kicks Miroku in the nuts)

Miroku: x.x You bitch!

Kagome: SHUDDAP! You're as stupid as everyone else.

Rin: (clapping)

Miroku: x.x You bitch!

Kaede: YE!

Kagome: (pulls hair out)

Rin: Rin says yes.

Kagome: Yes to what?

Rin: Rin doesn't know.

Miroku: x.x You bitch!

Kagome: (Kicks Miroku again)

Miroku: x.x You bitch!

Kagome: (Kicks Miroku again)

Miroku: x.x You bitch!

Kagome: (Kicks Miroku again)

Miroku: Y-

Kaede: YE!

Miroku: Huh? (Getting up)

Kagome: You actually survived that?

Miroku: It's happened many times before.

Rin: Oh, okay.

Kagome: Right.

Kaede: YE!

Kagome,Miroku,Rin: SHUDDAP!

**

* * *

**

Kouga: Where is the TV?

Myouga: (bites Kouga)

Kouga: What the hell?

Myouga: Yuck. Your blood is bad.

Kouga: Shut up.

Kikyou: O.o

Kouga: Where'd you come from?

Kikyou: O.o

Myouga: Yuck.

Kikyou: Well, okay.

Kouga: Uh-huh.

Myouga: Yuck.

Kikyou: O.o

Kouga: Yeah, so anyway, it's clear to me that Inuyasha's gay.

Kikyou: O.o

Myouga: Yuck.

Kouga: I know.

Kikyou: O.o

Myouga: Yuck.

Kouga: The fact he keeps that monk with him is proof.

Kikyou: O.o

Myouga: Yuck.

Kouga: Because it's obvious they're in love.

Kikyou: O.o

Myouga: Yuck.

Kouga: Uh-huh.

Kikyou: What's wrong with being gay?

Myouga: Oh.

Kouga: You can speak?

Kikyou: O.o

Kouga: Anyway, nothing.

Kikyou: Then what's your problem?

Kouga: Kagome's my woman.

Kikyou: O.o

Myouga: Oh.

Kikyou: Okay.

Kouga: Uh-huh.

Myouga: Yuck.

Kikyou: You guys suck.

Kouga: Uh-huh.

Myouga: Yuck.

Kikyou: Okay, seriously Marisa, this is gay.

Kouga: Like Inuyasha.

Myouga: Yuck.

Marisa: There's nothing wrong with gay people! I love them.

Myouga: Yuck.

Kikyou: O.o

Kouga: It's true, 'cause she loves Inuyasha.

Marisa: That's right- noooo! He's not gay!

Kouga: You just said he was.

Kikyou: O.o

Marisa: Shut up.

Kouga: Okay.

**

* * *

**

Sango: (walking down the hall)

Jaken: (walks into her leg)

Sango: PERVERT! (smacks toad)

Jaken: What in the hell!

Sango: Oops, reflex.

Jaken: Well, whatever.

Sesshoumaru: I'm a pansy.

Jaken,Sango: O.O

Sesshoumaru: DAMMIT! (shakes fist)

Sango: AAAAH!

Sesshoumaru: Am I really that frightening?

Sango: Oops, reflex.

Sesshoumaru: Indeed.

Jaken: Well, whatever.

Sesshoumaru: Indeed.

Sango: So, if you could be a colour-

Jaken: Atomic soda!

Sango: What the hell?

Sesshoumaru: Indeed.

Inuyasha: Yo.

Sesshoumaru: Damn, it's my hanyou brother. OH HOW I LOVE YOU! FLOWERS!

Inuyasha: O.o

Sesshoumaru: DAMMIT!

Sango: Lately he's been yelling Flowers followed my dammit.

Inuyasha: Oh, right.

Sango: AAAAAAH!

Inuyasha: WHAT!

Sango: Oops, reflex.

Sesshoumaru: Indeed.

Inuyasha: You're an idiot and I hate you.

Sesshoumaru: You're an idiot and I hate you.

Inuyasha: You're an idiot and I hate you.

Sesshoumaru: You're an idiot and I hate you.

Inuyasha: You're an idiot and I hate you.

Sesshoumaru: You're an idiot and I hate you.

Inuyasha: You're an idiot and I hate you.

Sesshoumaru: You're an idiot and I hate you.

Jaken: I'm an idiot and you hate me. (cries)

Sango: (cries)

Jaken: (cries)

Sango: Okay this is stupid.

Inuyasha: You're an idiot and I hate you.

Sesshoumaru: You're an idiot and I hate you.

Jaken: (cries)

Sango: Okay, well, I'll just... be going now.

Jaken: You should go blonde.

Sesshoumaru: Indeed.

Sango: Why does everyone think that?

Inuyasha: It's automatic.

Sango: Oops, reflex.

Inuyasha: That's exactly why you should be blonde.

Sesshoumaru: So are you making fun of blondes?

Inuyasha: Yes.

Sesshoumaru: IDIOT!

Inuyasha: You're an idiot! and I hate you.

Sesshoumaru: No, you're an idiot and _I _hate you.

Inuyasha: You're an idiot and I hate you.

Sesshoumaru: You're an idiot and I hate you.

Inuyasha: You're an idiot and I hate you.

Sesshoumaru: You're an idiot and I hate you.

Jaken: I peed myself.

Inuyasha&Sesshy: O.O

Jaken: Tee-hee! (waddles off like a penguin)

Inuyasha: k.

Sesshoumaru: FLOWERS!

Inuyasha: RAMEN!

Sesshoumaru: DAMMIT!

**

* * *

**

Kagome: Now that everyone is here in the kitchen, it's time for breakfast, which is Ramen, because it appears to be the only thing in the house.

Inuyasha: Hurray!

Kagome: After struggling with Kaede's constant ye's, and Miroku constantly calling me a bitch-

Inuyasha: You bastard!

Miroku: You're a bastard!

Inuyasha: You're a bastard!

Kagome: AND GETTING YOU ALL HERE SILENT, I hope that the rest of the day can be peaceful.

Marisa: Hah! Kagome you're the biggest idiot of all if you think that.

Kagome: Why?

Marisa: I dunno. Things can't be quiet if I am here.

Kagome: Oh. So leave.

Marisa: Then the story doesn't get written, dummy.

Inuyasha: You bastard!

Miroku: You're a bastard!

Sesshoumaru: FLOWERS!

Marisa: Hehehe.

Sesshoumaru: DAMMIT MARISA!

Marisa: (leaves)

Myouga: Yuck.

Sango: Yuck what?

Sesshoumaru: Indeed.

Kagome: UGH! YOU'RE ALL SO STUPID!

Rin: Rin disagrees.

Kikyou: O.o

Kagome: We're definitely not the same person, Kikyou.

Kikyou: O.o

Kagome: That's right, you heard me.

Kikyou: O.o

Kagome:

Kikyou: O.o

Kagome:

Kikyou: O.o

Kouga: I have an announcement!

Jaken: I peed myself.

(Everyone looks and Jaken)

Myouga: Yuck.

Jaken: (cries)

Sesshoumaru: Indeed.

Miroku: x.x You bitch!

Sesshoumaru: What did you say to me?

Miroku: x.x You bitch!

Sesshoumaru: RAAAAAAAAWR!

Miroku: (dies)

Sesshoumaru: Indeed. You liked that manly roar.

Kouga: I SAID! I have an announcement.

(Everything goes quiet because Miroku is dead.)

Kouga: I've come to the conclusion that Inuyasha is gay with Miroku.

Kagome: And you never told me?!

Myouga: Yuck.

Kikyou: O.o

Sango: O.O

Sesshoumaru: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA PANSY!

Jaken: I peed myself.

(Everyone looks at Jaken)

Myouga: Yuck.

Inuyasha: Kouga you shit, I'll kill you.

Marisa: Do you have something against gay people, Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: No I don't.

Sesshoumaru: FLOWERS!

Marisa: Good. (Disappears)

Kagome: Osuwari.

Inuyasha: WHAT THE HELL!

Kagome: You're gay and you didn't tell me!

Inuyasha: WHAT THE HELL!

Sesshoumaru: Indeed.

Miroku: (un-dies) Inuyasha! Is it true? O.o

Inuyasha: NO!

Miroku: Oh.

Sango: You ass! I thought you were straight!

Miroku: o.o?

Sango: (Kicks Miroku in the nuts)

Miroku: x.x You bitch!

Sango: (Kicks Miroku in the nuts)

Miroku: x.x You bitch!

Sango: (Kicks Miroku in the nuts)

Miroku: x.x You bitch!

Sango: (Kicks Miroku in the nuts)

Miroku: x.x You bitch!

Kaede: YE!

(Everyone blinks)

Marisa: GOD DAMMIT! NO MORE BLINKING!

Everyone: Okay.

Kouga: So yeah. You two are gay now.

Kagome: Noooooo Inuyasha!

Inuyasha: It's not true Kagome.

Kikyou: O.o

Myouga: Yuck.

Kouga: I can get Kikyou to talk.

Kikyou: O.o

Kouga: It's true!

Rin: Then do it.

Kaede: YE!

Kouga: Okay.

Kikyou: O.o

Kouga: I love you Kikyou.

Kikyou: O.O

Inuyasha: I'll beat the shit out of you! (chases Kouga around the house a gazillion times)

Kagome: (cries)

Jaken: (cries)

Kaede: (cries like a pansy)

Miroku: (cries like Miroku)

Sango: Why are you crying, houshi-sama?

Miroku: I don't know. (Gropes Sango's butt)

Sango: PERVERT! (drops hiraikotsu on Miroku'shead)

Miroku: (dies again)

Sango: Oops, reflex.

Sesshoumaru: Indeed.

Kagome: Inuyasha's gay! noooooooooo! (cries more)

Jaken: I'm a baka! (cries)

Kaede: YE!

Rin: Kaede is scary! (cries)

**

* * *

**

Will Kikyou ever say anything? Will these people ever stop crying, OR BLINKING? RAAAAAWR! Tune in next time, to my really screwed story, that I write when I am stuck on my other stories! Yah! Review please:D

I'd also like to thank darkminded for the two reviews! Reviewing on both chapters! Thanks maaaaan:D :D


	4. Damn Writers!

**House of Doom**

**Chapter four: **Damn writers!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha or anything about Inuyasha, because Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

**

* * *

**

Shippou: Idiot

Inuyasha: I hate you Shippou. You're an idiot and I hate you.

Shippou: -.-'

Inuyasha: Pssst! You're supposed to say, "you're an idiot and I hate you" and then we have fight!

Shippou: (walks away)

Inuyasha: WHAT THE HELL! GET BACK HERE!

Kouga: Shut up.

Inuyasha: No.

Kouga: Okay.

Inuyasha: Good.

Kouga:

Inuyasha:

Kouga:

Inuyasha:

Kouga:

Inuyasha: I'm gonna kill you for saying you loved Kikyou! RAAAAAAWR!

Kouga: (runs away) I was only trying to get her to talk!

Inuyasha: KOUUUUUUGA I'LL KILLYOU.

Kikyou: O.o

* * *

Sango: (cough)

Miroku: What?

Sango: Why are you always where I am?

Miroku: (Shrugs)

Sango: Okay well, it's creepy. 'Cause you're gay, and this whole time I thought you were straight… and just, I've been so deceived!

Miroku: I can't be! What's happening to the world!

Sango: (Backs away) Go hit on Sesshoumaru.

Miroku: (Cries like Miroku)

Sango: Why are you crying, housi-sama?

Miroku: Because you think I am gay! (gropes Sango's butt)

Sango: PERVERT! (drops hiraikotsu on Miroku's head)

Miroku: x.x

Sango: Oops, reflex.

Shippou: Hi, Sango!

Sango: PERVERT!

Shippou: x.x

Sango: Oops, reflex.

Shippou: x.x

Sango: So anyway...

Shippou: x.x

Miroku: (gropes Sango's butt)

Sango: PERVERT!

Miroku: x.x

Shippou: x.x

Kagome: Stop beating up people Sango.

Sango: Oops, reflex.

Kagome: Well.. it appears that no one has even regained their brains back. (sigh)

Miroku: Actually, we're more intelligble then we were in the past chapters.

Kagome: I don't know about that.

Sango: Seriously Kagome.

Kagome: Prove it.

Shippou: How?

Miroku: Hmm... I'm not gay?

Kagome: -.-' My point has been proven.

Sango: (sniff)

Miroku: So will you be with me, Sango?

Sango: PERVERT! (drops haricots on head)

Miroku: x.x

Sango: Oops, reflex.

Kagome: (sigh)

Jaken: Sesshoumaru-sama!

Sesshoumaru: Oh god... (runs off)

Jaken: Nooooo! Come back! Please!

Sesshoumaru: Fine, what?

Jaken: Gather all the people in the house, we have maaail!

Myouga: For the house?

Sesshoumaru: o.o? Where'd you come from?

Myouga: I pop in at random times, it's what I do.

Sesshoumaru: Uh-huh.

(everyone gathers in living room)

Jaken: Yes.

Kouga: So, on with it.

Jaken: On with what?

Kagome: See?

Sango,Miroku: (shakes head)

Jaken: It's a letter!

Myouga: Yuck.

Inuyasha: We know! Now read it!

Jaken: (ahem) _Due to the first chapters not having anyone leave the house, we realized that none of you have gone crazy. And believe me, it'll be funny when you go crazy._

Kagome: They're not crazy? HAH!

Jaken: _So, tonight you will be asked to vote someone out of the house... mainly cause it's funny. -Marisa_

Everyone: Huhhh WHAAA?

Kagome: Oh well, it'll be nice to see one of you psychos go.

Everyone but Kagome: Huhhh WHAAA?

Kouga: Oh well.

Jaken: So yeah, tonight we vote. You vote for two people at once, person with most votes is off.

Myouga: Yuck.

Kikyou: O.o

Inuyasha: Kikyoooou :D

Kagome: (cries)

Jaken: I'm an idiot and you all hate me! (cries)

(everyone goes back to their rooms.)

Kagome: Inuyaaaasha! (goes to Inuyasha's room.)

Inuyasha: (eating a lot of ramen stolen from the kitchen)

Kagome: Inu..yasha?

Inuyasha: Keh.

Kagome: You're eating a lot of ramen, I fear you may be getting fat.

Inuyasha: Keh.

Kagome: Is that all you can say?

Inuyasha:

Kagome:

Inuyasha:

Kagome:

Inuyasha:

Kagome:

Inuyasha: Keh.

Kagome: -.-' Uuh, uhh! I sense a jewel shard! From... Jaken's room!

Inuyasha: (runs to Jaken's room)

Rin,Jaken: (playing cards)

Inuyasha: WHERE'S YOUR JEWEL SHARD, TOAD!

Jaken: o.o?

Inuyasha: (stomps on face)

Jaken: x.x

Rin: Oh, okay.

Kagome: Inuyasha I didn't mean it.

Inuyasha: but...

Rin: Yay!

Kagome: Yay...?

Inuyasha: RAAAAAAAAAWR! (punches Miroku in the face)

Miroku: What the hell! I wasn't even here!

Inuyasha: Well now you are.

Jaken: Why're you all in my room! x.x

Rin: Yay!

Miroku: I don't know! I just appeared out of no where and Inuyasha punched me in the face!

Inuyasha: Keh!

Kagome: It _was _pretty cool.

Rin: Yay!

* * *

Sesshoumaru: (yawn)

Kikyou: O.o

Sesshoumaru: Oh great, it's you.

Kikyou: O.o

Kaede: YE!

Sesshoumaru: (sigh)

Kaede: Ye sister! Ye love me ye yes ye do ye right?

Kikyou: O.o

Sesshoumaru: I bet I can make you talk.

Kikyou: ..., O.o

Sesshoumaru: Hm... idiots say what?

Kikyou: O.o

Kaede: What?

Sesshoumaru: Shut up, you. We already knew you were an idiot.

Kaede: Okay.

Kikyou: O.o

Sesshoumaru: -.-

Kikyou: O.o

Sesshoumaru: -.-

Kikyou: O.o

Sesshoumaru: -.-

Kikyou: O.o

Sesshoumaru: -.-

Kikyou: O.o

Sesshoumaru: -.-

Kikyou: You're an ass Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru: -.-

Kikyou: O.o

Sesshoumaru: I MADE YOU TALK! MUHAHAHAHA! I HAVE THE POWER TO DO ANYTHING! INCLUDING MY HOT FAN GIRLS!!…

Kikyou: Oh... Wait what?

Kaede: Ye!

Sesshoumaru: I was the first to make you talk! Yay yay yay!

Kikyou: Oh well. (leaves)

Sesshoumaru: Muhahaha. Can't touch this.

Myouga: Yuck.

* * *

(Our contestants have settled in the living room, it's time for the vote! They will be called up one at a time, to vote for two people.)

Marisa: Alright. (cough) Rin, come up!

Rin: I vote for Houshi, and Wolf. They're both scary men and I don't like them.

Marisa: Sango.

Sango: I vote for Miroku and Kagome. I think Kagome's lost it, and Miroku appears wherever I am, out of thin air, it's insane!

Marisa: Myouga.

Myouga: A hoi hoi! I vote for Sesshoumaru and Kouga. They both have bad tasting blood. A hoi hoi!

Marisa: Err.. Jaken.

Jaken: Inuyasha because I don't like him, after all, he is my master's arch enemy. And Kagome because she's always crying. And she acts stupid. And I don't like her. And I think she's stupid, and I-

Marisa: (cough) Inuyasha!

Inuyasha: Kouga, because he's an ass, and Sesshoumaru, because he's an ass. GOD I HATE THEM BOTH SO MUCH.

Marisa: Kikyou.

Kikyou: Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru because he got me to talk, and Inuyasha because he's following me around the house and it's creepy.

Marisa: Miroku

Miroku: Myouga. I don't think it's any different or not to have a flea around the house who can only say "Yuck.". And uuh.. Rin, cause she's too young.

Marisa: Kagome.

Kagome: Myouga, because he's no help, and... Kaede, she's driving me nuts when she says "ye" every five seconds!

Marisa: Shippou

Shippou: Inuyasha! Because he's mean (cries) and Myouga, cause I heard Kagome vote for him, and I do whatever Kagome does.

Marisa: Err. Ok! Kouga

Kouga: Inuyasha because he's trying to steal my woman, and Myouga, because he said my blood was bad! That bastard!

Marisa: Kaede

Kaede: Inuyasha and Myouga.

(hour later)

Marisa: Let us tally the votes! Yay yay yay! Alright. Miroku has two votes, Kouga has three, Kagome has two,

Kagome: How could you vote for me! I'm the most sane one here!

Marisa: Sesshoumaru has three, Inuyasha has five, Myouga has five, Rin has one

Sesshoumaru: (evil eyes)

Marisa: And Kaede has one.

Kagome: Only one!

Everyone but Kagome: O.o

Kagome: Hmmph.

Marisa: It's a tie between Inuyasha and Myouga.

Everyone: OOOOOO!

Marisa: (slaps Miroku) You don't get to oooo.

Miroku: Why?

Marisa: Why not?

Miroku: Why?

Marisa: Why not?

Miroku: Why?

Marisa: Okay shut up now. I'm going to ask everyone here, aside from Inuyasha and Myouga to vote for either of the two. Rin.

Rin: Myouga

Marisa: Sango

Sango: Hmm... Myouga.

Marisa: Jaken

Jaken: Inuyasha

Marisa: Kikyou

Kikyou: Inuyasha

Inuyasha: (cries) Why Kikyou!

Kikyou: O.o

Kagome: (cries)

Jaken: I'm an idiot and everyone hates me! (cries)

Kikyou: O.o

Marisa: O.o Miroku

Miroku: Myouga

Marisa: Kagome

Kagome: Myouga!

Marisa: Shippou

Shippou: Inuyasha

Inuyasha: Why you little…

Kagome: Inuyash! Osuwari!

(Crash)

Marisa: Anyway, Kouga

Kouga: Inuyasha

Marisa: Kaede? You're the deciding vote.

Kaede: YE!

Marisa: Okay, I'm taking that as a Myouga because I want Inuyasha to stay a while longer! n.n

Everyone: Bye Myouga

Myouga: (gets kicked out)

Marisa: And then there were ten! (disappears)

Kagome: Now that Myouga is gone...

Inuyasha: I get two rooms!

Sesshoumaru: You already had two rooms you selfish ass.

Inuyasha: You're the worst brother in the world! You don't understand me, NO ONE UNDERSTANDS ME! (runs off crying)

Everyone but Inuyasha: (Blink)

Marisa: STOP WITH THE GOD DAMN BLINKING.

Kouga: (blink blink blink blink blink)

Mouga: (smacks Kouga)

Kouga: Ouch.

Sango: (Smacks Miroku)

Miroku: What was that for!

Sango: Oops, reflex.

Miroku: Whatever.

Marisa: Miroku learned a new word! Whatever!

Miroku: O.o

Kikyou: O.o

Marisa: He grows to level 2, atk:7, def:5, sp.atk:14, sp.def:12, and he now knows how to repel the hiraikotsu falling on his head! (disappears)

Miroku: O.o

Shippou: HAHAHAHAHA!

Kaede: YE!

Sesshoumaru: What the hell was that?

Miroku: I don't know...

Marisa: Miroku learned a knew phrase! "I don't know!" He grows to-

Sesshoumaru: (whacks Marisa on the head) That's for making me say Flowers.

Rin: Good one lord Sesshoumaru-sama!

Marisa: (cries)

Kouga: So anyway.

Kikyou: O.o

Kagome: Can any of you speak English yet?

Everyone:

Kagome:

Everyone:

Kagome:

Everyone:

Kagome:

Everyone:

Kagome: Forget it.

Everyone: Okay.

Kagome: The only one that can even speak real sentences is Sesshoumaru, but Marisa always ruins his speech with dumb words like Flowers or Pansy.

Sesshoumaru: You realized?

Kagome: Uh-huh.

Sesshoumaru: FLOWERS!

Inuyasha: RAAAAMEN!

Ramen: INUYASHAA!

Everyone: O.O

Ramen: What, is something wrong with me being with Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: Oh, I knew our love was real ramen, Kagome just refused to believe it.

Kagome: (Cries)

Jaken: I'm an idiot and everyone hates me! (cries)

Kaede: (cries like a pansy)

Miroku: (cries like Miroku)

Sango: What's wrong, houshi-sama?

Miroku: I don't know. (gropes Sango's butt)

Sango: PERVERT! (drops hiraikotsu on head)

Miroku: (blocks) hahaha! Yay new powers!

Marisa: Miroku learned the new phrase "Yay new powers!" He-

Kouga and Sesshoumaru: (kick Marisa in the head)

Marisa: My characters cannot turn against me!

Sesshoumaru: We're not yours, we're Rumiko Takahashi's. NOOB.

Marisa: But...

Sesshoumaru: So stop controlling me! EVIL!

Marisa: Too bad, it's my fic, I'll control you any way I like.

Miroku: Think she's a youkai?

Marisa: Wha-

Inuyasha: You're a demon? HOLY SHIT!

Marisa: No! NO! You've got it wrong!

Sesshoumaru: Heh.

Marisa: That's it.

Sesshoumaru: FLOWERS! I LOVE JAKEN AND RIN AND MY FLUFFY! I AM SUCH A GIRL I BRUSH MY HAIR IN THE MIRROR FOR TWENTY GAZILLION HOURS. I AM SUCH A MYSPACE WHORE, I TAKE PICS OF ME IN THE MIRROR.

Miroku: I'M SUCH A LECH! I LOVE FONDLING GIRLS, BUT YOU KNOW WHAT I LOVE MORE? BEING GAY WITH INUYASHA. I ADMIT TO KOUGA I AM GAY. ALSO I HAVE NO HOUSHI SKILLS WHAT-SO-EVER.

Inuyasha: RAMEN SUCKS. I HATE RAMEN. BOO. I DON'T LOVE KAGOME. I DON'T LOVE KIKYOU. I LOVE MARISA AND THAT'S ALL THERE IS TO IT.

Sesshoumaru,Inuyasha,Miroku: (eye twitches)

Marisa: And before you can beat me up, I'm leaving. (disappears)

Kouga: I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT! HAHAHA! INUYASHA IS GAY! INUYASHA IS GAY! I'M GOING TO TELL EVERYONE!

Shippou: If you leave Kouga, you'll be forfeiting the competition.

Kouga: oh yea.  
Inuyasha: You should have just let him go! Asshole.

Miroku: Shut up. Just, shut up.

* * *

Next time on this really screwed up fic of mine. Someone will actually become intelligent and join Kagome in their hate for idiots! Take some guesses at who you think it'll be, you might be right! ;) 


	5. If I was a ninja!

**House of Doom!**

**Chapter five: **If I was a ninja!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha or anything about Inuyasha, because Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

**Note: I was really tired when I wrote this, so if it sucks, blame my lack of sleep.**

* * *

Marisa: Boo, I am tired.

Inuyasha: Who cares.

Marisa: You know who cares! Reviewers. They don't want to read some crap I wrote when I was falling asleep.

Inuyasha: Why?

Marisa: 'Cause it'll suck, you ass.

Inuyasha: (cries) NO ONE UNDERSTANDS ME!

Sango: There, there, Inuyasha. (pats back.)

Marisa&Kagome: Back off!

Sango&Kikyou: O.o

Marisa: I'm leaving for a while. Enjoy yourselves in hell! (disappears)

Miroku: I'm telling you, she's a youkai.

Sango: See? Everywhere I go, there you are!

Miroku: I guess it's that we're supposed to be together. Duh.

Sango: I thought you were in love with Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: That better not be true.

Kagome: (shock)

Inu/San/Mir: What?

Kagome: You guys are actually having a real conversation.

Miroku: Oh.

Sango: It's cause Marisa's falling asleep.

Miroku: I thought her big twist was to have someone join Kagome in her hate for idiots?

Inuyasha: Well, she messed up.

Miroku: Because she's a youkai.

Sango: Then I must exterminate her!

Miroku: Yeah!

Sango: Shut up.

Miroku: Okay.

Kagome: Erg.

Shippou: BOOO!

Sango: AAAAH!

Inuyasha: WHAT!

Sango: Oops, reflex.

Shippou: x.x

Sango: (kicks Miroku in the nuts)

Miroku: x.x You bitch!

Kagome: (sigh)

Inuyasha: Hehe. (snort)

Kagome: O.O

Shippou: Okay, guys, seriously. Stop hurting Miroku out of no where. It's insane!

Everyone:

Shippou: ...

Everyone:

Shippou: ...

Everyone:

Shippou: ...

Everyone:

Shippou: Okay.

Kagome: Uh-huh.

Inuyasha: (snort)

Sango: PERVERT! (drops hiraikotsu on head)

Inuyasha: x.x You bitch!

Miroku: x.x You bitch!

Inuyasha: You're a bastard!

Miroku: You're a bastard!

Inuyasha: You're a bastard!

Miroku: You're a bastard!

Inuyasha: You're a bastard!

Miroku: You're a bastard!

Inuyasha: You're a-

Sango: PERVERTS! (smashes hiraikostu on head)

Mir&Inu: x.x You bitch!

Shippou: Now you guys can be gay together.

Kagome: (cries)

Jaken: I'm an idiot and everyone hates me! (cries)

Kaede: (cries like a pansy)

Miroku: (cries like Miroku)

Sango: What's wrong, houshi-sama?

Miroku: I don't know. (Gropes Sango's butt.)

Sango: PERVERT! (drops Hiraikotsu on head.)

Miroku: Oh yeah, I can block! (blocks)

Sango: Oops, reflex.

Shippou: You're still not blonde.

Kagome: WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE! Sango, you're an idiot. Miroku has used that line in every chapter, and you still fall for it. Everyone's saying you should go blonde, because you're an idiot, and saying "Oops, reflex" out of no where! And Jaken and Kaede appear out of no where every time Miroku cries!

Jaken: I peed myself.

Everyone: O.O

Jaken: Tee-hee. (waddles off like a penguin)

* * *

Kouga: Everyone, get up off your asses. We got another letter from the demon chick.

Miroku: Kouga agrees that she is indeed a demon.

Inuyasha: Kouga's an ass. So is Sesshoumaru.

Rin: Boo Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: Boo yourself.

Sesshoumaru: (punches Inuyasha in the face.)

Inuyasha: What the hell! YOU WANNA TAKE THIS OUTSIDE?

Sesshoumaru: If you say anything to Rin personally, I'll kill you. Personally.

Inuyasha: You're an idiot and I hate you!

Sesshoumaru: You're an idiot and I hate you!

Inuyasha: You're an idiot and I hate you!

Sesshoumaru: You're an idiot and I hate you!

Inuyasha: You're an idiot and I hate you!

Sesshoumaru: You're an idiot and I hate you!

Inuyasha: You're an idiot and I hate you!

Kikyou: O.o

Inuyasha: Kikyou!

Sesshoumaru: I got her to talk.

Inuyasha: You bastard!

Kikyou: (cough) O.o

Inuyasha: I got her to cough! Score!

Sesshoumaru: Coughing is not a word.

Inuyasha: DAMMIT! (punches Miroku)

Miroku: Why always me!

Inuyasha: Shut up.

Kouga: HELLO! We're having a meeting so we can discuss this letter.

Everyone: Right!

Kouga: Ahem. "_Okay. I'm bored. And tired. I just saw you guys, and I could have told you then, but letters are more fun. We're going to uh, split you into teams for a game, and the team that wins gets to choose between certain items that can be used in the house. And the other team gets crap dumped on their heads. Personally."_

Sesshoumaru: Personally. (evil eyes at Inuyasha)

Inuyasha: NO ONE UNDERSTANDS ME!

Ramen: It's okay, buddy. There there.

Everyone: O.O

Kouga: "_The challenge is in two hours. Prepare yourself or die. Personally."_

Sesshoumaru: Personally.

Rin: Yay!

Kagome: Yay?

Shippou: If I was a ninja, na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na, See I'd kill all the people in the world, if I was a Japanese girl! Ninja stars are cool, they're used for chopping people's heaaaaads off. Katanas are also cool, ninjas use them aaa lot!

Everyone: O.O

Inuyasha: That is _the_ most kickass song ever!

Kouga: Woot little fox thing!

Shippou,Inu,Kouga: If I was a ninja, na na na na na

Kaede: ...Ye?

Kikyou: O.o

Kagome: (eye twitches)

Miroku: Heh. (snorts)

Inuyasha: (snorts while singing..?)

Kikyou: Inuyasha, you asshole.

Inuyasha: Kikyou! D:

Kikyou: That's right, this whole time I could talk, I just hate you.

Inuyasha: Kikyou! D:

Kikyou: Okay, I don't hate you, but as soon as you stepped into this house, you became an idiot (but then who didn't?)

Inuyasha: Kikyou! D:

Miroku: Heh.

Kikyou: -.-

Kagome: Kikyou! You can talk!

Kikyou: -.- That was delayed.

Kagome: Hurray! Join the me and Sesshoumaru club!

Sesshoumaru: What? I'm not even aware of this club.

Jaken: You're... in a club, lord Sesshoumaru?

Sesshoumaru: The hell!

Kagome: You know, the intelligent peoples club.

Kikyou: Okay.

Sesshoumaru: Intelligent peoples club? That's the stupidest-

Inuyasha: YOU'RE AN IDIOT YOU NARCISSTIC ASSHOLE.

Sesshoumaru: You're an idiot.

Inuyasha: Screw you, you asshole.

Sesshoumaru: I'm sure you'd like to.

Inuyasha: WHAT THE HELL? I'M GONNA BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF YOU! YOU... HOLY FRIG YOU'RE SCREWED UP!

Sesshoumaru: Ugh! Shut up, I didn't mean it.. idiot.

Inuyasha: You're an idiot and I hate you!

Sesshoumaru: You're an idiot and I hate you!

Inuyasha: You're an idiot and I hate you!

Sesshoumaru: Okay, I'll join, I can't take these idiots.

Kagome: Hurray!

Sesshoumaru: -.-

Kikyou: -.-

Kagome: Heh.. Heh..

Miroku: x.x You bitch!

Sango: wtf?

Miroku: (snort)

Inuyasha: (snort)

_Later, it's time for that challenge thingy. We're dividing the teams, five people each. Yeah. The winner gets monopoly money. Why monopoly? 'Cause they're not actually buying anything, I just have three items, and they're going to pick one. -.-_

Marisa: Okay, I'm back.

Kouga&Miroku: Youkai!

Sango: DIE!

Marisa: Holy shit! What the hell is wrong with you three!

Sango: (hits Marisa with hiraikotsu)

Marisa: x.x

Sesshoumaru: How tragic. -.-

Kagome: Hah.

Kikyou: Meh.

Shippou: If I was a ninja...

Inuyasha: na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na

Kouga: See I'd kill-

Marisa: I'll kill you, you assholes.

Sango: DIE!

Marisa: Sango, wtf?

Sango: Flowers!

Sesshoumaru: Hahahahaha! Flowers... (eye twitches)

Marisa: ANYWAY, your teams are, Kouga, Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha, and Kaede, against Kagome, Shippou, Sesshoumaru, Shippou, Jaken, and ...

Jaken: What?

Kaede: Ye!

Marisa: I forgot there were eleven. Crap. Uuh... Rin goes on team idiot.

Miroku: Hurray! (girly giggle)

Kikyou: O.o

Inuyasha: Who're you calling an idiot?

Marisa: All of you. Duh. Yeah.

Sango: So what's this challenge?

Marisa: You have to... umm... oh crap, I didn't think that far.

Inuyasha: Who's the idiot now?

Marisa: You are still, duh. Things don't change in like a minute.

Inuyasha: Uh-huh.

Kikyou: Hurry up and think of something, I want a coffee.

Marisa: I have homework, you know. I am stressed, and can't think of anything. Holy gajeebus.

Jaken: I peed myself.

Everyone: O.O

Jaken: Tee-hee. (Waddles off like a penguin)

Sesshoumaru: Ew. That is disgusting. Wouldn't you think he'd be housebroken already?

Jaken: Okay, back.

Marisa: Fine, it'll be like a quiz, answer these three questions.

Everyone: (listening)

Marisa: 3x8...

Everyone: What is this foreign language?

Kagome: 24! 24! Yay!

Marisa: Yay Kagome. -.-

Kagome: n.n

Marisa: Have a cookie.

Kagome: (eats) :)

Marisa: Okay. Smart side winning...

Kagome: Whoo.

Kikyou: Ecstaticness.

Sesshoumaru: -.- Who could have guessed, with a name like Smart Team I definitely thought we'd lose.

Jaken: Whoo.

Marisa: Who's my favourite hanyou? (heart)

Inuyasha: MEEEE!

Marisa: Yay Inuyasha:) 1/1

Inuyasha:: Yay! Look guys! I got a line!

Marisa: Pssst, it's a one.

Inuyasha: Look guys, I got us a .. won! We are wonners!

Kagome: Psst, it's winners. And WE'RE the winners.

Inuyasha: Oh no you don't, biotch. I'M THE WONNER.

Sango,Mir,Kaede: Yay Inuyasha!

Kouga: Boo. Inuyasha's an ass.

Inuyasha: You're an ass.

Kouga: You're an ass.

Inuyasha: You're an ass.

Kouga: You're an ass.

Inuyasha: You're an ass.

Kouga: You're an ass.

Rin: Yay!

Marisa: What's my favourite colour.

Inuyasha: Red.

Kagome: Green?

Sesshoumaru: White.

Kouga: Brown.

Kaede: YE!

Kikyou: -.-

Shippou: Orange.

Marisa: YAY SHIPPOU!

Shippou: Oh mah gawsh, I got a point. I'd like to thank my parents, but they couldn't be hear today, (sniff) but there's always-

Marisa: Team smart wins! Yay!

Kag,Shippou,Jaken: YAY!

Kikyou,Sesshoumaru: Yay.

Kouga: Assholes...

Marisa: Okay pick. You can have Ramen, a jetpack, or those spy things to listen to people secretly, like ninjas!

Team smart: (huddles) The spy thing!

Sesshoumaru: I don't know, the jetpack is pretty cool.

Kikyou: O.o

Shippou: No one cares what you want sessh-moof.

Sesshoumaru: How dare you talk to me that way, and _what _did you call me-

Kagome: We want the spy stuff!

Marisa: Okay. You each get one.

Kikyou: Ecstaticness.

Sesshoumaru: Now I can listen to idiots yell at each other. What fun.

Marisa: YAY!

Rin: Yay yay!

Marisa: Okay. Bye!

* * *

Sorry, this chappy was kinda short, I have an assignment due tomorrow, have to do lots of reading, and I'm tired. -.- Yay! Review! Flames and criticism welcome. And yeah, my story supposed to be stupid. I just write this to waste my life away:D 


	6. Quiz of Doom!

**House of Doom!**

**Chapter Six:** Quiz of Doom

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha, or Inuyasha, or Inuyasha, or that cute boy with the dog ears, or Inuyasha, or anyone from the anime or manga entitled Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi owns them for the last time!

**Note:** I'm cold

* * *

Sango: So what are you gonna do today, Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: Whatever I feel like! Gosh!

Miroku: (snort)

Kagome: (rolls eyes) So anyway.

Inuyasha: What do you mean, "so anyway!"

Kagome: I mean like... new topic?

Sango: It wasn't really a topic anyway.

Kagome: No, I guess it wasn't.

Miroku: (snort)

Sesshoumaru: (punches Miroku in the head)

Miroku: What the hell? Why do people keep doing that?

Marisa: Heh heh.

Miroku/Kouga/Sango: YOUKAI!

Sango: Must exterminate!

Marisa: Must make you shut the hell up!

Kikyou: What now.

Marisa: Whut whut.

Everyone: (blink)

Marisa: no... more... blinking...!

Kouga: (blink blink)

Marisa: (smacks Kouga in the back of the head)

Kouga: x.x You bitch!

Miroku: x.x You bitch!

Sango: The hell?

Miroku: The hell indeed!

Kagome: (rolls eyes.) This is "the hell."

Kikyou: What now!

Marisa: Okay, so anyway-

Sango: (drops hiraikotsu on Marisa's head)

Marisa: x.x You super mega ultra bitch!

Sango: That was _not _a reflex.

Kagome: (Rolls eyes) Wait! I am becoming a repetitive idiot!

Sesshoumaru: You're out of the club.

Kikyou: (nod nod)

Kagome: But I started this club!

Kikyou: Fine, you can stay because I hate Inuyasha.

Kagome: What? That didn't even make sense.

Inuyasha: Kikyou D:

Kikyou: Inuyasha. (rolls eyes)

Inuyasha: Kikyou:)

Kagome: (cries)

Jaken: (cries) I'm a pansy!

Miroku: (cries)

Sango: Why are you... (drops hiraikotsu on Miroku's head.)

Miroku: -.- Damn.

Marisa: Will you all just shut up?

Shippou: No.

Kaede: YE CAN TALK!? OMG!!!

Shippou: Uh-huh.

Rin: Let us pray to the fox lord!

Sesshoumaru: No praying for you, young lady.

Rin: Aww man!

Sesshoumaru: Don't you aww man me.

Rin: (pouty face)

Sesshoumaru: That's it, go to your room.. for at least five minutes!

Rin: Nooooo! (runs off)

Inuyasha: How cuuuuute! Sesshoumaru parenting some girl who freakishly resembles Kagome!

Sesshoumaru: Brother.must.die. (death glare)

Inuyasha: Hah you can't-

Kouga: (kicks inuyasha in the back of the head)

Inuyasha: Kouga, what the hell!

Kouga: That was for saying my Kagome resembled some little six year old chick.

Sesshoumaru: (beats crap out of Kouga)

Kouga: Sesshoumaru, what the hell!

Sesshoumaru: That's for saying-

Marisa: You three just won't shut up!

Shippou: Squeak!

Marisa: Shippou, you know what to do.

Shippou: (Ahem) If I was a ninja...

Inuyasha&Kouga: Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na naaaaa...

Marisa: Thank you. Now, today we, and yes, WE have something very special! Okay, not that special, but it'll be cool! You'll see!

Everyone: (yawning)

Marisa: All of you will participate in a quiz against each other. The winner gets bragging rights. No, I'm kidding, that's not all.

Kouga: Good, cause I would have killed you.

Marisa: Sure Kouga, sure.

Sesshoumaru: Personally. (death glare)

Inuyasha: (backs away)

Marisa: The winner picks one person to be kicked out of the house.

Shippou: But why?

Kaede: Ye. That's why. Ye.

Kagome: (growl)

Kikyou: O.o

Marisa: The people who will be asking questions are, obviously myself, Inuyasha456789, and Winterphox! Bow down!

Shippou: (bow)

Miroku: Neeeeeeerd! (snort)

Inuyasha456789: Who're you calling a nerd?

Sango: WTF? where did he come from? That was like, out of thin air!

Kaede: YE!

Kagome: All these people are so weird. (rolls eyes)

Sesshoumaru: (rolls eyes)

Inuyasha456789: Shut the hell up. (punches Miroku)

Miroku: If one more person does that..!

Marisa: Inuyasha456789, you have the longest name, ever. I refuse to type it.

Inuyasha456789: Damn son of bi-

Marisa: Yeah, yeah. I'm just gonna call you Yasha. Deal with it.

Yasha: Fuc-

Marisa: So ANYWAY. Please welcome Winterphox!

Winterphox: 'Ello everyone.

Sango: (death glare)

Winterphox: Wha...?

Miroku: Pretty lady! (rubs Winterphox's hands) Bear my children?

Winterphox: Uh, ew. Get away from me.

Sango: (Growl)

Yasha: Whooooo! Miroku + Phoxy! (cat calls)

Winterphox: (smacks Yasha in the head)

Yasha: x.x Bitch!

Miroku: x.x Bitch!

Jaken: I peed myself!

Everyone: O.o

Jaken: Tee hee! (waddles off like a penguin)

Sesshoumaru: Ew.

Winterphox: Sesshy-moof! (heart eyes)

Sesshoumaru: The hell?

Inuyasha: whooooo! Sesshoumaru loves some random chick!

Winterphox: Oh, you don't know how long I've wanted to meet you!

Sesshoumaru: Right...

Winterphox: Right? See! He said right, you're right Inuyasha, he loves meeee!

Rin: Ya ya!

Kaede: YE!

Marisa: Alright, so let the quiz begin!

(everyone gets ready)

Yasha: I wanna ask first.

Marisa: No, screw that!

Winterphox: Me? (puppy dog eyes)

Marisa: Screw that!

Winterphox&Yasha: (slap Marisa)

Sango: Kill the demon!

Kouga: Whoo!

Marisa: Anyway, the first person to get 3 points wins!

Yasha: How about 7.

Marisa: No.

Shippou: True!

Marisa: True what?

Shippou: The answer.

Winterphox: There was no question.

Inuyasha: Ya there was.

Yasha: Are you retarded? There was no damn question.

Shippou: (cries)

Marisa: Question one!

Miroku: False!

Winterphox: (facepalm)

Marisa: Dammit! Shut up!

Everyone: (silent)

Marisa: Alright, first question. What grade is Kagome in?

Everyone: (silent)

Marisa: I'd at least think you'd get this, Kagome...

Everyone: (silent)

Yasha: You guys suck. (leaves)

Marisa: What the hell? That was random.

Winterphox: It's cause you told everyone to shut up.

Marisa: Oh, okay answer.

Kagome: Grade nine!

Marisa: Ya, whoo. -.-

Kagome: Yay!

Marisa: Have a cookie.

Kagome: (eats) :)

Winterphox: Question two! Who do I luuuurve!

Inuyasha: Me!

Winterphox: As if, that's old news.

Marisa,Kagome: (growls)

Kikyou: O.o

Sango: Miroku? (evil eyes)

Miroku: Me?

Kagome: Sesshoumaru.

Winterphox: (nods) :)

Yasha: Okay back.

Marisa: Whoo Kagome! Oh. Where'd you go?

Yasha: Who the hell cares?

Marisa: Alright, what've you been doing back there, Inuyasha456789?

Yasha: _Okay, she must be pissed if she's actually typing my whole name!_

Marisa: Yeah you better believe I'm pissed!

Yasha: wtf?

Marisa: You heard me. Now shut up.

Yasha: You can't treat me like that! I'll kill you!

Marisa: Wanna bet!

Yasha: Yeah, I do!

Marisa: Okay, let's take this outside!

Yasha: Fine!

Mar&Yash: (leave)

Winterphox: O.O Uh...

Everyone: (blink)

Winterphox: Anyway...

Miroku: Will you bear my children yet?

Winterphox: Oh my god. Next question. Do I hate Kikyou?

Kikyou: No you don't.

Winterphox: Good job. Points for you. Eat a cookie.

Kikyou: No.

Winterphox: Just a flat out no?

Kikyou: No.

Winterphox: No to what? No to my question still or no to the flat out no because it was a no and now you're denying the fact you said no.

Kikyou: No.

Winterphox: What do you mean? That I was wrong with everything that I suggested? Or that your aren't denying that your no was just a flat out no, because it was.

Inuyasha: Kikyou:D

Rin: Meow!

Jaken: Rin, stop embarrassing me!

Rin: Meow!

Sesshoumaru: Flowers!

Winterphox: Uhh…

Sesshoumaru: She can control my mind even when she's outside! (eye twitches)

Inuyasha: Sucka.

Sesshoumaru: Yeah well guess what, Inuyasha, my stupid brother?

Inuyasha: If you say anything dumb I'll beat the shit out of you.

Sesshoumaru: No. I have more fangirls then you.

Inuyasha: LIES! LIEEEEES! LIEEEEEEEEES!

Sesshoumaru: Oh, it's true.

Kouga: Actually, you're both wrong. I have more fan girls.

Inuyasha: Who're you kidding? No one gives a shit about you!

Kouga: Yeah right.

Sesshoumaru: It's true. Check the internet, you just piss people off.

Kouga: Screw you both to hell.

Winterphox: QUESTION! Who has the most fangirls?

Rin: Sesshoumaru-sama!

Winterphox: Correct!

Rin: Whooo!

Sesshoumaru: She knows her knowledge.

Inuyasha: Screw you all to hell! Screw you especially! and you too! And you! And especially you!

Sango: Who's he pointing at?

Miroku: (shrugs)

Marisa&Yasha: (sit at judging tables)

Winterphox: How'd it go?

Kouga: Any asses kicked?

Shippou: Squeak!

Rin: Meow!

Jaken: Quack.

Everyone: O.O

Jaken: ...

Marisa: We went to Mr.Sub and got some subs. Yeah.

Winterphox: But wha- I thought you were fighting!

Yasha: We had to eat first! Duuuuh! now I don't feel like fighting though.

Marisa: (shrugs)

Yasha: Next question. What colour are Miroku's eyes?

Miroku: Brown

Yasha: No you dumbass. You don't know your own eye colour?

Miroku: Guess not...

Sango: Violet.

Winterphox: Correctomondo!

Yasha: Wonder how she knows his eye colour without even being near him today… Past kiss sessions, maybe? Whooo!

Miroku: That's right! n.n

Sango: (hits Miroku and Inuyasha456789) Damn men.

Yasha: Damn Sango.

Jaken: Damn having to pee!

Marisa: What the hell!

Kaede: YE!

Kagome: Kaede... must... die!

Kaede: YE!

Kikyou: (rolls eyes)

Sesshoumaru: I vote out Kaede then.

Marisa: This isn't survivor, idiot. (kicks in nuts)

Sesshoumaru: x.x Ooooow!

Marisa: Here we have the best way to beat Sesshoumaru shitless. (kicks in nuts over and over again)

Winterphox: Whyyyyy! I hate you! (slaps)

Marisa: (evil eyes) Had to relieve myself of stress.

Kouga: Or you just wanted to touch Sesshoumaru?

Marisa: Kouga must die!

Kagome: Osuwari!

Everyone: (blink)

Marisa: uh... I'm not Inuyasha

Inuyasha: Wench!

Kagome: oh damn, that was stupid.

Kikyou: Yeah it was, now you're really out of the club.

Kagome: I'll prove I'm not stupid! Ask the next question!

Yasha: Who sucks more, Winterphox or Marisa.

Sango: Marisa

Yasha: Right!

Winterphox: Aww, I didn't know you cared.

Yasha: I don't.

Winterphox: How sweet.

Marisa: Asses. Anyway, so far... Kagome has two, Rin has one, and Sango has two. Answer, who loves Inuyasha? There are only two answers I'll accept.

Kagome: Kikyou...

Kikyou: Kagome

Sango: Kagome

Inuyasha: Myself. Assholes.

Shippou: Kagome?

Sesshoumaru: Nobody loves him, so it doesn't matter.

Winterphox: Hehe, oh Sesshy-moof. (dreamy eyes)

Kaede: YE!

Miroku: Jakotsu (snicker)

Marisa: Yay Miroku! The only answers I'd accept were Jakotsu and myself.

Inuyasha: Jakostu, wtf? Are you guys... oh god I hate you all so much!

Marisa: Jakotsu rocks!

Kouga: Inuyasha, why are you so GAY?!

Kaede: YE!

Shippou: He's dead...

Kouga: EW! Inuyasha loves a dead guy!

Inuyasha: Screw that! Fuc-

Marisa: Uh-huh. Now, what am I getting on my pizza.

Sesshoumaru: (raises an eyebrow)

Inuyasha: Peet-sa?

Yasha: Retards.

Kagome: Pepperoni?

Marisa: (smacks) I'm a vegetarion.

Sango: Vege-tear-eien?

Miroku: (blink)

Jaken: (notices cheese on the floor) Ooo cheese! (eats random cheese off floor and dances)

Marisa: Wow... Jaken is right.

Inuyasha: Damn toad. (kicks)

Jaken: x.x

Rin: Jaken-sama! (cries)

Kouga: Ew, she's crying for a toad.

Kaede: YE!

Kikyou: Can I have your soul?

Everyone: (blink)

Inuyasha: Okay.

Kikyou: Gimmie.

Kagome: No Inuyasha! Inuyasha! Inuyasha! Inuyasha! Inuyasha! Inuyasha! Inuyasha! Inuyasha! Inuyasha! Inuyasha! Inuyasha! Inuyasha! Inuyasha! Inuyasha! Inuyasha! Inuyasha! Inuyasha! Inuyasha! Inuyasha! Inuyasha! Inuyasha! Inuyasha! Inuyasha! Inuyasha! Inuyasha! Inuyasha! Inuyasha! Inuyasha! Inuyasha! Inuyasha! Inuyasha! Inuyasha! Inuyasha! Inuyasha! Inuyasha! Inuyasha! Inuyasha! Inuyasha! Inuyasha! Inuyasha!

Everyone: SHUT UP!

Inuyasha: Okay okay, gawd.

Kikyou: Damn girl, foils my plans again.

Yasha: What is Sango's brother's name?

Kagome: Kohaku!

Marisa: That's right...

Winterphox: Sango, why didn't you get that?

Sango: Huh?

Everyone: Bloooooonde!

Sango: Uh-huh.

Marisa: Kagome wins!

Winterphox: Yah.

Yasha: Yawn alert.

Marisa: So who is getting kicked off, Kagome?

Kagome: Kaede! PLEASE! She's so-

Marisa: Yeah yeah, I get it.

Kaede: (disappears)

Yasha: Yo, that was cool!

Marisa: I know. n.n

Rin: Meow!

Jaken: I just peed myself.

Everyone: O.O

Jaken: Tee-hee. (waddles off like a penguin)

* * *

And so ends this chapter. Sorry it was not that funny, I was having writers block. Heh. Well, I added Inuyasha456789 and Winterphox in for this chapter, hope I didn't piss you off! Oh yeah, Inuyasha456789 I hope you're not mad about me shortening your name. Heh. R&R! Any suggestions, please lemme know! Tell me if you wanna be in it for a chapter! 


	7. RETURN OF ETERNAL DAMNATION!

**House of Doom!**

**Chapter Seven: THE RETURN OF ETERNAL DAMNATION!**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha, or Kagome, or Kikyou, or Miroku, or Sango, or Kouga, or Sesshoumaru, or Rin, or Jaken, or Shippou. I don't own Napolean Dynamite or Pokemon, or anything else trademarked.

**Note: **Oh my gosh! I am SO sorry for not updating in like, a year! I'm so sorry! (Cries) Please forgive me. But I am bringing you a new chapter. And in that year, I have grown up more so, and so hopefully my future chapters will be a little better. :)

* * *

Inuyasha: KOUGAAA!

Kouga: What?

Inuyasha: This morning I woke, hungry and eager to eat my delicious ramen. When I stumbled into my second room, you know, the ramen-filled one, I realized something, a horrible something..

Kouga: And this concerns me how?

Inuyasha: YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID!

Miroku: He did your mom! OH!

Sango: (kicks in nuts)

Miroku: x.x;; You bitch!

Sango: Miroku you asshole, Inuyasha's mom is dead.

Miroku: ...

Sango: turns to audience But seriously, kids, those "your mom" jokes are getting old, and are extremely offensive to those without mothers, like myself.

Miroku: ...Your mom goes to college!

Shippou: Haha, oh that Miroku.

Miroku:D

Kikyou: O.o

Kouga: What the hell did I do?

Inuyasha: (sniff) You- you stole my best friend!

(Dramatic music plays, camera zooms in on Kouga)

Kagome: Kouga stole Inuyasha's ramen?

Shippou: Say word!

Everyone: (stares at Shippou)

Kouga: And why do you think _I _did it?

Inuyasha: Because you're my enemy!

Shippou: Isn't Sesshoumaru your enemy?

Inuyasha: They're both my enemies!

Kouga: Well I don't need your disgusting noodles.

Kagome: They're disgusting? I thought my cooking was good...

Kouga: It's AWESOME.

Kagome: Haha, I was joking, all I do is add water.

Sesshoumaru: FLOWERS!

Kagome: Well.. You do add water to flowers too...

Kikyou: O.o

Miroku: x.x;; You bitch!

Inuyasha: You bastard!

Miroku: You're a bastard!

Inuyasha: You're a bastard!

Miroku: You're a bastard!

Inuyasha: You're a bastard!

Miroku: You're a bastard!

Inuyasha: Where's my ramen!

Miroku: In my pants!

Inuyasha: WHAT! OH MY GOD THAT IS DISGUSTING YOU DISGUSTING SICKO!

Miroku: I was joking. There's nothing in my pants but my 9 inch di-

Rin: Ewww, stinky.

Jaken: Your mom's stinky.

Sesshoumaru: (Slice Jaken in half) You know her mom is dead.

Kagome: So is yours!

Sesshoumaru: (goes to kill Kagome)

Inuyasha: YOU BASTARD! RAAAWR!

Kouga: Hey I want in this too. (jumps in fight)

Jaken: (gets kicked across the room) Team Jaken's blasting off agaaaaaaain.

Shippou: If I was a ninja

Mir,Inu,Sesshy,Kouga: Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na naaa..

Inuyasha: See I'd have all the ramen in the world... (sniff) Oh god.. WHY DOES THIS ALWAYS HAPPEN TO ME! (Runs off)

Kagome: Inuyasha! Don't cry! (Runs after)

Kikyou: O.o

Sango: Hmm.. But really, what has happened with Inuyasha's ramen?

Miroku: It is a good question.

Kouga: But we cannot solve it until we have more clues, right?

Miroku: Yes...

Sesshoumaru: Well, I'm leaving. (Walks off, but stops) AW MAN! My foot is soaked! Okay, who pissed on the floor?

Jaken: Tee-hee (waddles off like a penguin.)

(In Inuyasha's room)

Inuyasha: (sobbing)

Kagome: Don't worry, Inu-kun, I'll find your missing ramen.

Inuyasha: (Sniff) Do you really think you can?

Kagome:

Inuyasha:

Kagome:

Inuyasha:

Kagome:

Inuyasha: Kagome?

Kagome: Oh yeah what?

Inuyasha: Can you?

Kagome: Can I what?

Inuyasha: Find my ramen

Kagome: OOOOOH.

Inuyasha: Can you?

Kagome: Sure.

Inuyasha: Thanks Kagsie!

Kagome: (hugging) Wait- what did you just call me?

Inuyasha: eisgaK!

Kagome: Huh!

Inuyasha: emogaK! OHMIGOSH! Kagome.. You didn't tell me you were emo.

Emogak: Emo-gak? What! I'm not emo!

Inuyasha: KAGOMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! (Sob)

Emogak: wtf... that was lame.

* * *

The following scene is a real stunt that was performed by real people, and will never be done again, with the exception of this retelling.

Miroku: Yo, you wanna reach a movie?

Sango: Why?

Miroku: What?

Sango: Wait, what? I'm so confused.

Miroku: What happened?

Sango: What?

Miroku: Why are you asking me why?

Sango: I thought you said research!

Miroku: You thought what was research.

Sango: Reach

Miroku: Reach what?

Sango: Reach a movie!

Miroku: You want to go to the movies?

Sango: What?

Miroku: WTF ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?

Sango: You said, "Yo, you wanna reach a movie?" I said "Why?"

Miroku: Oh I was talking to Kouga, do you know how much time we just wasted over that?

Shippou: Haha, oh that Miroku.

* * *

(It is now nighttime)

Kagome: I can't let whoever stole Inuyasha's ramen get away with this, I have to do something! (Goes and gets spy equipment)

(Kagome goes into the hall, and puts the spy equipment in her ears, and walks from room to room.)

Rin's Room: Everything is silent.

Sango's Room: "You're just jealous because I'm online talking to hot babes!"

Kagome: ..? Oh, she must be watching Napolean Dynamite.

Jaken's room: Dear... diary... today was another day in the House of Doom... oh how I am beginning to hate it here... At first, I was in love with the idea.. Being with Sesshoumaru-sama in a house and all.. But everyone here just kicks me around the house, and everyone is acting weird.. It's like once they stepped in the perimeter.. They forgot all knowledge. I myself, have found myself peeing on the floor constantly... Well I can't deny, I've always done that.

Kagome: That's disgusting.. Why am I listening to this? (Walks away)

Miroku's room: Ohh... Mm.. Yea.. That's goooood... uuhh...

Kagome: O.O

Miroku: Mmmmm... ooh... Hachi you make..

Kagome: O.o

Miroku: Me.. Soo... hungry..

Kagome: O.o

Miroku: Watching you.. Eat... out..

Kagome: O.O

Miroku: That... carton of ice cream... mmmm...

Kagome: Wowww... (knocks on door) Miroku?

Miroku: Go away.. I don't care if you're hungry...

Kagome: Okayy there...(moves on to next room)

Kouga's room: ..Shh.. I think I hear something.

Kagome: (pause)

Unknown: No.. I don't hear anything. So continue on with what you were saying.

Kouga: Alright... Well, I think you understand my wish, correct?

Unknown: No, I'm a complete idiot. It's not obvious at AAAAAALL.

Kouga: Really? It isn't? I thought it was.

Unknown: (slaps in the face)

Kouga: What the hell was that for?

Uknown: You're such a baka!

Kouga: You're a baka!

Unknown: No you're a baka!

Kouga: No you're a baka!

Unknown: No you're a baka!

Kouga: No you're a baka!

Uknown: Listen, I don't care who the bigger baka is, though it's obvious it's not me... Do you want my help or not.

Kouga: Yes, I'm sorry... GAH! That Inuyasha makes me so mad, and you don't like him, do you?

Unknown:...No. No I don't.

Kouga: So will you help me?

Unknown: Well, fine... but not for your sake. Because I can't wait to see the look on her face.

Kagome: (in her mind) OH MY GOD! THEY KILLED KENNY! THOSE BASTARDS! (Runs back to Inuyasha's room) INUYASHAAA!

Inuyasha: (asleep)

Kagome: INUYASHAAA!

Inuyasha: (asleep)

Kagome: INUYASHAAA!

Sango: KAGOME SHUT THE HELL UP!

Kagome: Sorry! (Whispering) Inuyashaaa!

Inuyasha: Yesss?

Kagome: Oh _now _you hear me. Let me in!

Inuyasha: What's the passworrrrd?

Kagome: Inuyasha we aren't in grade 3!

Inuyasha: Grade 3, what's that?

Kagome: ...

Inuyasha: Did you erase my Mario saved files again?

Kagome: ...

Inuyasha: Did you?

Kagome: What the hell are you talking about!

Inuyasha: Nothing, come in. (Opens door)

Kagome: I think Kouga did something with your ramen!

Inuyasha: I KNEW IT! MY WOMEN'S INTUITION WAS RIGHT!

Kagome: What?

Inuyasha: Nothing.

Kagome: I heard him and someone else talking about you in his room.

Inuyasha: Are you kidding me?

Kagome: What?

Inuyasha: You're _right _there listening to them, and you can't tell who the other person's voice was

Marisa: Inuyasha you asshole, stop ruining my story.

Inuyasha: YOUKAI!

Miroku: YOUKAI!

Sango: Must exterminate! (drops hiraikotsu on her head)

Marisa: What the hell! I'm not a demon! (Disappears)

Inuyasha: DAMMIT! WE LOST HER AGAIN! (Punches Miroku in the face)

Miroku: Why always me!

Kagome: Miroku can I have some icecream?

Miroku: EW WHAT KIND OF SICK BITCH ARE YOU! On second thought, you're a hot bitch, come to my room.

Kagome: O.O

Sango: What's going on here!

Inuyasha: YOU BASTARD! (Punches Miroku)

Miroku: (cries like Miroku)

Sango: Why are you crying, houshi-sama?

Miroku: Because I got punched in the face twice. (Gropes Sango)

Sango: PERVERT! (Drops hiraikotsu on head)

Miroku: (Blocks) Hahahahahahahaha.

Kagome: Okay, seriously guys, the four of us should join up.

Sango: Why?

Kagome: I think something is going on with kouga and one of the other house mates.

Sango: How do you know that?

Kagome: Well, Kouga was talking to someone in his room.. And I know you guys weren't part of it, because I heard Miroku talking in his room-

Miroku: WHAT! You did? ... Oh.. I get it... so you DO want some ice cream... mm...

Sango: PERVERT! (Drops hiraikotsu on head)

Miroku: x.x;; You bitch!

Sango: Oops, reflex.

Miroku: It's _always_ a reflex with you.

Kagome: AND I heard Sango watching Napolean Dynamite.

Sango: ...Yep. That's what I was doing.

Inuyasha: ... Why are you acting so suspicious?

Sango: What? I'm not. No way.

Miroku: Sango! You aren't really with Kouga behind my back, are you?

Sango: What! Of course not!

Miroku: Phew.

Sango: Wait, I'm not even with you.

Kagome: If you weren't watching Napolean Dynamite, what were you doing?

Sango: ...Okay, it's true.

Inuyasha: YOU STOLE MY RAMEN? I'm SO going to kick Kouga's ass.

Sango: No no no no no no no no no.

Kagome: What then?

Sango: The truth is... I was really playing Pokemon red on my gameboy! I know, I know, I'm a disgrace!

Miroku: What are you saying? I love pokem-

Kagome: Sango! That's horrible! And you never told us!

Sango: I'm sorry. (Sniff)

Inuyasha: -.o

Kagome: (sniff)

Inuyasha: But about finding my ramen...

Miroku: Yes, let us begin in our quest to find Inuyasha's missing ramen!

Dun dun duuuuuunnn

Inuyasha: ...We have an eavesdropper outside my door!

Kagome: (opens door) JAKEN!

Jaken: I'M SORRY! I REALLY HAD TO PEE!

Miroku: Aww, he pissed on the floor AGAIN!

Everyone in the house: JAKEN!

Jaken: Tee-hee. (Waddles off like a penguin.)

* * *

Sorry for the long, LONG time it took to update! I'll be updating all my stories more frequently though, so you can be sure to look forward to more of my work. I'll be rewriting some of my other stories as well, now that I have grown as a writer. And I know this story wasn't that funny, but I tried to add a little more drama. Tell me if it worked. R&R please and thank you!

-Marisa-san


	8. Girl fights and aftermath

**House of Doom!**

**Chapter Eight: **Girl fights and aftermath

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything Inuyasha related..

**Note:** Well hey guys, it's been a long, _long _time. SORRY FOR THE SECOND HIATUS. I'd be surprised if my old readers are still reading, ahahaha. I know, I know, I'm horrible for chapter updates, but look, I'm on a roll! I'm updating more than I usually do! That's a good sign! Whoooot! Keep supporting and **please review!** Thanks much.

Anyway, happy new year! And I hope you enjoy this fic and that it's still got its ridiculous humour:D

BTW, I just thought I'd say this story is a total joke. Although no one had any complaints, I just wanna say I have NO problem with homosexuals, or any thing else it may appear I am joking arund with. And the rest of my stories aren't as retarded as this, I just write this cuz I'm bored. xD If you're interested in reading actual literate fiction, check out my other stories. Thanks!

* * *

Inuyasha: Can you believe this?

Kouga: It is pretty shocking.

Kikyou: O.o

Shippou: What are you all doing in Sango's room?

Sango: Shush Shippou, we're reading Inuyasha fanfics.

Shippou: Fanfics?

Kagome: Right now Inuyasha is really gay behind my back with Sesshoumaru.

Inuyasha: WHAT THE FUCK. THAT IS SOOO WRONG OMG.

Kikyou: Stop trying to cover up your homosexuality Inuyasha.

Kouga: hahhahahahah I told you he was gay. NO ONE LISTENS.

Miroku: You think it's funny, Kouga, but there's millions of fics with you and Inuyasha paired together.

Inuyasha: WHAT THE FUUUUUUUUCK.

Kouga: You think that's funny, Miroku? There are fics of you … oh wait! There are none of you! AHHAHAHA.

Miroku: (cries like Miroku)

Sango: Why are you crying Houshi-sama?

Miroku: Because all my fan girls are too busy masturbating to my picture to get on the internet and write a fic about me! (gropes Sango)  
Sango: HENTAI. Literally. (drops hiraikotsu on head)

Miroku: (crying)

Sesshoumaru: Do I hear crying? Why, the sound of terror is one of my favourite sounds!

Rin: Hehe, Oh Sesshy-moof.

Inuyasha: (sniffing) Is it just me or does something smell terrible?

Kagome: (turning around) …Jaken, not again.

Jaken: I'M SORRY. I REALLY HAD TO PEE.

Sango: You pee ALL the time!

Jaken: Tee-hee. (Waddles off like a penguin)

Everyone: (blink)

* * *

Kouga: Okay, it's all set up. There's no way this can fail!

Unknown: Yea, Inuyasha's an idiot. There's no way this won't get him disqualified.

Kouga: Alright, do your work.

Kikyou: O.o Inuyasha!!

Inuyasha: (running in) Did I just hear beautiful Kikyou calling my name:D

Kikyou: I know what happened to your ramen!

Inuyasha: YOU DO? YOU CAUGHT THEM? YOU CAUGHT THAT BASTARD KOUGA?

Kouga: hey…

Kikyou: Yes! Look! Outside! It's all out there! You must've thrown it all out there when you were sleepwalking or something…. O.o

Inuyasha: Oh Kikyou, you're a way better detecive than Emogak.

Emogak: hey…

Inuyasha: (going OUTSIDE to ramen)

Kagome: Inuyasha noooooooo!

Inuyasha: It's not my fault you suck at playing detective, Kagsie.

(Ding ding diiinnngg)

Kouga: YESSS.

Marisa: Inuyasha, You have officially left the house. DISQUALIFIED.

Kagome: (slaps forehead)

Inuyasha: Huh wha? Oh well, at least I have you ramen.. I love you.

Ramen: I love you too, buddy.

Inuyasha: Yay:D

Everyone: O.o wtf.

Marisa: Inuyasha has been eliminated, along with Kaede and Myouga. The rules state you CANNOT leave the house!

Kagome: I can't believe you Kikyou! You helped KOUGA set Inuyasha up!

Kikyou: O.o

Kagome: Don't pretend you can't talk when I'm talking to you.

Kikyou: O.o

Kagome: KIKYOU!

Kikyou:

Kagome:

Kikyou:

Kagome:

Kikyou:

Kagome:

Kikyou:

Kagome:

Kikyou:

Miroku: There's about to be a giiiiiirl fiiiight!

Everyone: (crowds around)

Sesshoumaru: Haha, my idiot brother got himself kicked off by this insolent canine and his own wench.

Kouga: What'choo talkin' bout, I am the smarts behind this whole house!

Sesshoumaru: Don't make me laugh.

Kouga: Wanna go, old man?

Sesshoumaru: What did you just call me?

Miroku: There's about to be a giiiiiirl fiiiiiiight!

Everyone: (crowds around)

Shippou: My money is on Sesshoumaru blowing up the whole house!

Sango: You don't have any money…

Rin: Go Sesshoumaru-sama!

Miroku: Haha.. What's he gonna use, his FLOWER POWER?! BAHAHHA

Sesshoumaru: SHUT UP MORTAL.

Miroku: (crying) ok ok I'm sorry! (gropes Sango)

Sango: (drops hiraikotsu on head)

Miroku: (block!) hahaha. No one can defeat the Mighty Miroku!

Sango: Wanna make a bet on that?

Shippou: There's about the be a giiiiiiiiirl fiiiiiiiiiight.

Rin: Haha. (kicks Jaken in the face)

Jaken: (crying) what was that for!

Rin: Everyone else is doing it!

Shippou: GIIIIIRLL FIGHTTT.

* * *

Kagome: Well good job Sesshoumaru, the whole house is on fire and we're not allowed to leave.

Sesshoumaru: Well you tested my power.

Shippou: Kagome I'm scared.

Rin: Sesshoumaru I'm scared!

Miroku: Sango I'm scared!

Sango: (drops hiraikotsu on head)

Miroku: (crying)

Kikyou: O.o

Kouga: What are we supposed to do?

Rin: Aww smelly. Jaken-sama peed on the floor.

Jaken: I COULDN'T HELP IT. (waddles off)

Everyone: Ew…

Kagome: Wait a second!

Sango: Ew, Kagome. Don't even suggest it.

Kagome: It's our only choice..

* * *

Rin: Yay! Jaken-sama saved the day.

Sesshoumaru: At the expense of me never wanting to stay a minute longer in a house that smells of a toad's urine.

Kagome: (whips out febreeze) Thank god for the future!

Shippou: What's that?

Kagome: Heaven. (sprays around)

Sango: Much better. But one problem.

Kagome: What?

Sango: The roof burnt off, and all the walls are all black and will fall apart if we even touch them.

Shippou: (pokes a wall and it crumbles) YIKES.

Everyone: (blink)

Kouga: This is all Sesshugly's fault.

Sesshugly: What did you just call me? Do you want to die?

Miroku: There's about to be a giiiiiirl fiiiiiii-

Sango: (Drops hiraikotsu on head) Shut up.

Miroku: (crying)

Sango: Why are crying houshi-sama?

Miroku: Because you hit me. (gropes Sango)

Sango: HENTAI! (drops hiraikotsu on head.)

Miroku: x.x;; you bitch.

Kagome: (crying) I miss Inuyasha.

Everyone: (laughing)

Kagome: Why are you all laughing?

Miroku: Because you miss the biggest idiot of all. (gropes Sango)

Sango: HENTAI! (drops hiraikotsu on head)

Miroku: You bitch! x.x;;

Kagome: No, I'm pretty sure both of you two are the biggest idiots.

Shippou: Lolz.

Marisa: Hello everyone.

Kouga: YOUKAI!

Sango: Must exterminate!

Marisa: (rolls eyes) Guess what everyone?

Sesshoumaru: It's time to kill you? And pick some flowers? (twitch)

Everyone: Silly Sesshoumaru.

Marisa: Anyway, since your house is burnt to a crisp, we're going to send you into the basement for a day.

Everyone: Ooo..

Kagome: Hey, how come we never knew the basement existed until now?

Everyone: (shrugs)

Marisa: What you probably don't know is that some evil things live in your basement. Watch out for rats.

Rin: Rats are icky.

Everyone: (heads into basement.)

Naraku: Hello everyone.

Kagome: HOLY beeeeeep What are you doing here?!

Naraku: I, Naraku, was a little sad about not being one of the contestants on this show, so I, Naraku, thought I'd come live in your basement until one of you discovered it existed. I also brought along twister for anyone who was interested in playing…

Everyone: (blink)

Miroku: Does anyone else find it a little weird some guy was living in our basement… with twister? And also that there's some girl in the corner who holds a mirror more than Sesshoumaru does?

Sesshoumaru: I'm not _that _narcissistic you know.

Kagome: Kanna is here too? Oh God, does that mean-

Kagura: Yes, I've been living here too because wherever Naraku goes I have to as well.

Sesshoumaru: KAGURA:D… I mean.. ew.

Kagura: D:

Naraku: IS ANYONE GOING TO PLAY TWISTER WITH ME OR NOT?

Kouga: I'm going to kick your ass SO hard Naraku!…. In twister.

Naraku: BRING IT WOLF-MAN.

-----after hours of playing twister with naraku, and kagura and sesshoumaru in a corner talking about how much they "hate" each other…-------

Naraku: Well I, Naraku, am victorious! Fufufufufuufufuufu.

Miroku: Creepy much.

Kikyou: O.o

Naraku: Ahem. You lose.

Everyone: Aw.

Kagome: I can't believe it's come to this.

Sango: Come to what, Kagome-chan?

Kagome: We're playing twister… in a basement… with Naraku… and he WON.

Everyone: ah-DUH! (donkey noise)

Kagome: (smacks forehead)

Kikyou: O.o

Sesshoumaru: Yea my family just doesn't get me. They think I'm _weird _for brushing my hair.

Kagura: Ugh, that disgusts me.

Sesshoumaru: I know, like with hair like mine…. (blink)

Kouga: Yes, everyone was just listening to you.

Sesshoumaru: …You bitches.

Shippou: Haha (snort)

Sesshoumaru: (punches Miroku in the face)

Miroku: UGH WHY ME.

Sango: Lolz

Miroku: (crying)

Sango: Don't even try it.

Kagome: (clapping)

Sango: Why are you clapping Kagome-chan?

Kagome: Because you actually did something smart.

Miroku: (gropes Sango)

Sango: (smashes hiarikotsu on head.) HENTAI!

Kagome: -.-

Miroku: …You bitches. X.x

Sesshoumaru: I called them bitches first you biter.

Kagura: You go sesshy!

Sesshoumaru: Oh Kagura..

Miroku: I wish ladies loved me like that. D:

Sesshoumaru: BACK OFF. WANNA TAKE THIS OUTSIDE PUNK!?

Miroku: No, if I do I'll be eliminated. D:

Shippou: Giiiiiiiiiirl fiiiiiiiiiight.

Miroku: (slow motion) NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sesshoumaru: (starts killing Miroku)

Kagome: (smacks forehead)

Naraku: Hey, this is not fair. You can't fight and not involve me. I want to do something evil so as to piss people off so they will fight me. D:

Kagome: (smacks forehead)

Kikyou: O.o

Rin: Sesshoumaru-sama I lost a tooth. (crying) It hurts.

Sesshoumaru: RIN! Are you okay!?

Miroku: x.x

Rin: (crying)

Sesshoumaru: Don't worry, it'll stop bleeding eventually.

Miroku: I hope so, at this rate I won't be having children. X.x

Sesshoumaru: SHUT UP, I wasn't talking to you! (kick)

Miroku: x.X

Kagura: Sesshoumaru, you have a kid! Ugh, this will never work.

Sesshoumaru: What! But- I- you- we- DAMMIT! (punches Miroku)

Miroku: WHY MEEEEEEEEEEE.

Kikyou: O.o

Kagome: Ok, that's it, everybody just CALM THE HELL DOWN. I think we all have some anger we need to discuss.

Miroku: (Sniff)

Kagome: Everyone should sit in a circle and discuss their pains and stuff.

So then………

Sango: Well I didn't like it when you ate my share of the ramen. I mean, it's already unfair Inuyasha gets 70, but you ate mine too!

Shippou: I'm sorry Sango. I hope we can forget this. (sniff) Do you forgive me?

Sango: Yea, alright. Friends?

Shippou: Squee!

Kagome: Alright, that worked out nicely. Next?

Naraku: I'll go. Look, all I, Naraku, ever wanted was your love Kikyou, and then you turn into a bitch and choose some canine over me, Naraku. In case you didn't know, I'm the friggin' most EVIL THING ON THE PLANET! But no, you chose a hanyou that can't even define to you what the word charismatic means!

Kikyou: O.o

Naraku: (crying) And see you don't even care that I'm like this because of you! I KILL THINGS AND RULE THE WORLD BECAUSE OF YOU!

Kagome: Ok there, anyway, next person. How about you Kagura!

Kagura: Ok, well, Sesshoumaru, I didn't know you had a kid…

Sesshoumaru: She's not my kid.

Kagura: And like, it's not like I have many men to choose from, being evil and all…

Sesshoumaru: She's not my kid.

Kagura: But gosh, a KID…

Sesshoumaru: SHE'S NOT MY KID, she's just a girl that follows me.

Rin: So you don't love me Sesshoumaru-sama? (crying)

Sesshoumaru: NO, no, don't worry Rin, I'm just trying to win over ladies.

Kouga: THAT'S IT, I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! (attacks Naraku)

Kikyou: O.o

Kagome: You can say that again, Kikyou…

Sango: Am I the only one that found that completely and utterly random?

Kikyou: If you hadn't noticed, this whole stupid fic is "completely and utterly random."

Rin!!

Kikyou: What?

Rin: YOU CAN TALK!

Kagome&Kikyou: (slaps forehead)

--------------

That's the end of this chappie. It was a little but shorter than others, but it's still something. :D Tune in next time, will their house be rebuilt? Will Kouga end up killing Naraku? Will we ever see Inuyasha again? You'll just have to wait and see!


End file.
